i think i love dickon
by shy201
Summary: mary is now 13 years old . it is on a rainy day and she goes to the garden . there she and dicken starts to realize they have feelings for each other. basic story line. they dont tell each other but. colin slightly envious when he realizes in secret
1. Chapter 1

HI. WELCOME TO MY FIRST STORY. THIS HAS MOSTLY MARY X DICKON ON IT.

_Mary was watching through her window in the house of Misslewieth. Oh how lonely she was. If only she could go to the secret garden with her cousin Colin and her dearest friend Dickon. She seemed to think about Dickon a lot lately. But of course she couldn't go to the garden. Ms Medlock would be up her throat if she had come back wet stepping on the carpet of the house (more like a mansion). Besides, Colin wasn't even here today. Still, she would have liked to go to the magical garden and be with Dickon even if Colin wasn't there. What the hell, she had to go. She grabbed her long coat and beret hat and ran quickly through the rain to the garden. There she saw Dickon. "Oh Dickon, Dickon!" Mary yelled. Dickon looked up in surprise to find Mary. Inside his heart he was happy to see her for some reason. Then again, he is always happy to see her. "Thy shall thee be doing here in the rain, Ms. Mary."Dickon said in his Yorkshire accent. " I couldn't stand the loneliness in the tower Dickon. Besides, a little rain won't do me any damage." Mary responded. "'Course not Ms Mary" Mary was wearing a short but appropriate dress with a low neck tie that almost showed her chest. She hadn't planned to go anywhere so she figured a dress like that didn't really matter since she was to be up in her room all day. Dickon looked up at her with her sexy dress and her beautiful golden hair now dripping with water. He felt his face turn red but he turned away because he didn't want Mary to see him blush. He didn't know Mary had seen him. Seeing him blush like that Mary had felt a sort of warm and happy feeling. As if she wanted him to blush. But why? Of course she and Dickon had been close friends but never had she felt this way about him before. "Ms Mary, I brought someone for tha to see."Dickon said. Out came was a little baby pony. "I thee named her after you Mary." Mary was surprised. "Oh Dickon!" Mary said happily. She threw her hand around him and embraced him. For some reason it felt good to Mary and the same to Dickon. Mary let go and looked deeply into his mystic blue eyes. He looked into her brown eyes. They both didn't care what was going around them. For they knew in their hearts that the only thing that mattered was this moment. "Oh Mary, where are you!" it was Colin coming back from his meeting. He entered the garden and secretly saw what was going on. Colin felt a slight envy as Mary and Dickon turned away awkwardly but of course Mary was his cousin and he had to feel happy for her. It was then that Mary knew she had secret feelings for Dickon and it was then that Dickon knew he had secret feelings for Mary._

_HOPED YOU LIKED IT. WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO IT MIGHT NOT BE THAT GOOD, REVIEW PLEASE. _


	2. Chapter 2

_HI WELCOME TO MY SECOND CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT._

_As a kind-hearted man Mr. Archibald (Mary's uncle / Colin's father) had let the servants move to the upper floors. So now they were on the same floor as Colin and Mary. Of course, Mary and Colin didn't think of them as servants but very close friends. Especially Martha and Dickon . so it was very nice to Mary and Colin to have them in the same floor. Martha was in Mary's room helping her get dress ,although it had been 3 years since she had done that . Secretly , Martha knew that Mary and Dickon had something for each other._

" _Martha, can you keep a secret ?" Mary asked Martha. " yes , Mrs. Mary, thy shall keep a secret." she replied in her Yorkshire accent as she is a sister of Dickon._

" _okay, remember yesterday when it was raining and I sneaked in the garden ? , well I _

_found Dickon there and we were talking as usual, then he showed me this baby pony and said he named it after me and I was so happy so I embraced him. For some reason it felt good ,then we stared into each other eyes until Colin interrupted. I think I am starting to have feelings for Dickon but this has never happened to me before." Mary said in a long sentence, taking her breath away._

" _oh Ms. Mary , thy feels like you are living a romance novel. Thy think thee shall go for it. After all thee is 13 years old right?" Martha said in a passionate way. Happy that her assumptions were true. Mary felt a little better by her friend words but she wasn't sure. Mary knew she loved Dickon but it was her family social life. She was in the high standards and Dickon was in in the low standards. It would just bring shame upon her family but certainly not shame upon her self. " no !" she thought. I must think of this later._

_Mary decided to go and explore the castle . She had lived in it for 3 years and she still didn't know that much about it for it was huge. She began walking around when she spotted who else but Mrs. Medlock. " oh no , I got to go back." Mary whispered to herself . But how could she. Mrs. Medlock didn't like her walking around the castle like that this late. She knew she would be in a lot of trouble if Mrs. Medlock spotted her. Meanwhile Dickon was watching what was going on from the door of his room. Mary coincidently was standing right next to his door. But she didn't realize it. "I've got to save her somehow" Dickon thought. So he called our to her. " Mrs. Mary. Thou want to come to my room just to be safe.?" Mary , eyes gleaming wonderfully , appreciately took the offer and entered his room . (_I know what you guys are thinking naughty ,naughty me. But sexual graphic don't come till later on in the chapters)

"_gee, Dickon, thank you for saving me" Mary said gratefully. "eh, its no problem. Thy shall be the one thanking you Ms. Mary." Dickon responded. She just loved the way he talked. It was so respectful in a way. Mary smiled her beautiful smile. And once again , Dickon blushed._

_Mary seemed to be getting tired and tired at the moment but for some reason the house keepers wouldn't clear out of the way. So Dickon noticing that Mary was tired asked her a question that took a lot of guts to ask. " Mary , do you uh- want to um-sleep here just for the night." _

"_really Dickon, you really think so. What if Ms. Medlock found out. " ha-ha, she won't find out Mrs. Mary. You could just sleep in the bed while I sleep on the floor and then wake up early in the morning and go back to your room. Ms. Medlock never comes into my room anyway thy shall thee" "thanks Dickon but you don't have to sleep on the floor. You could just sleep on the bed you know." "and have you sleep on the floor Ms. Mary? I wont be comfortable with thy sleeping on tha floor." "okay Dickon, then I guess you'll have to sleep on the bed with me, (Mary got guts. Ha-ha) Dickon looked surprised. " wha-what?" Dickon said confused._

"_why not Dickon. You sleep on your side and I would sleep on my side. Is not like we are going to do anything right?" "sure. Ms. Mary" Dickon said secretly feeling very happy inside. "um , dickon? do you have a place I can change into my nightgown?." feeling slightly embarrassed. "sure just go to the bathroom at that door." "thanks" and with that Mary changed . she got back to find Dickon , reading in the bed. Mary blushed as she looked at his beautiful red curls ad rosy cheeks. He was masculine, just like the way she wanted. He was indeed handsome. She knew one day the girls would be falling over him. "snap out of it Mary" she told herself. Dickon looked up from his book as he saw Mary staring at him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Oh she was beautiful. " is there anything wrong Ms. Mary." Dickon asked with concern. " huh-wha?" Mary said confused 'cause she was just snapping out of her daydream. Dickon just smiled. She got into bed awkwardly because she was half shy half embarrassed and trust me, Mary wasn't the type to be shy. They lay in the bed quietly while Dickon stroked her hair so she could go to bed peacefully. she drifted of to sleep . She had a weird dream but she couldn't remember it. That was weird for Mary because she always remembered her dreams. Anyway, the next morning she woke up to find Dickon already awakened , feeding the baby lamb. " oh Dickon, you wake up so early, the sun is not even up and you are up" Mary said amazed " yes-siree , the sun cant beat me" he said smiling. Mary smiled . " thank you Dickon for everything" "thy welcome" he said that watching the beautiful blonde leave._

_Out of all the people who saw Mary leave Dickon room, it was Colin. " Angered and confused that his dear cousin had left a boys room. " I wonder what they were doing" he thought. " I have to find out._

"_Mary , wait up. We have to talk he yelled._

**OH , OH. WHAT IS COLIN GOING TO TELL MARY. WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT SHOULD BE POSTED BY TOMMOROW OR THIS WEEK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. IM NOT THAT GOOD AND PLEASE… REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3 colin is angry

_Hello, welcome to my third chapter of my story. Sorry it has taken me long to post it. Last time Colin saw Mary come out of Dickon's room and wondered what she was doing there. Let's get back to the story._ "_Mary! Could you come over here?" Colin called out to Mary when he saw that she just came from Dickon's room._ "_Oh snap, did he see me?" Mary thought. "Yes Colin, what is wrong?" she asked her cousin, pretending she don't know what is going on._ "_What is wrong? You know what is wrong Mary. Why did you come out of Dickon's room?" he retorted. Mary stood in silence. After all it is none of his cousin's business. "What do you care what I do and what I don't do. I just slept there for the night because Medlock and her house keepers wont clear the hall while I was exploring the castle so Dickon saved me." She said as if she was 10 years old again. Colin was shocked by his Cousin's Tone of voice. She hadn't talked to him that way for a long time. Then he asked an unbelievable question._ "_Mary, do you love Dickon "he asked sadly. Mary was surprised by the question his cousin just asked her. She bent her head down and silently said "yes"_ "Okay then, I guess I would leave you alone" Colin said pitifully and ran away. Mary wondered why her cousin had acted so sadly. She went to Martha and asked for advice. "Martha, why does Colin act so sadly when I am around boys and over protective?" "Hmm, I knew this day would come, it appears that Master Colin likes thee." Mary again was shocked. "Colin? He is my cousin for crying out sake. I've got to go talk to him. Thanks Martha. "Mary said and hurried out of the room. She ran to her Cousin's room and found him staring out of the windows. He saw Mary and held his hands forward for Mary to come. Mary grabbed his hands and sat by his bedside. "Colin, I need to ask you a question. Do you like me" Mary asked. Colin looked up and gazed at her. "Yes, Mary I do." Colin mumbled. "But Colin, we are blood Cousins." "So what, isn't it not the same as you liking a moor." Colin asked. "Dickon is not just a moor, he is a dear friend to me and it is a pity he helped you heal from your sickness!" Mary yelled angrily. This time it was her turn to run away.

**Guys sorry it is so short. I promise next time it would be better. I'm still progressing. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mary, wait!" Colin yelled after her. He had not meant to hurt his cousin but it just came out. He quickly ran to follow Mary, knowing that there was only one place to find her... the secret garden.

He ran quickly through the yard and opened the gates to the garden. How he had not been there for a long time! He followed the ivy covered walls and walked to the gate that held the impact memory of his mother Lilias. He opened the door of the secret garden and a smell of earthly fresh air came to him. Oh the pleasure of it all. He found Mary sitting on the swing that had now been covered with lilies and roses.

"Mary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come like that. I guess I was filled with envy" Colin explained.

To this Mary replied "but you did mean it. I don't care if you were filled with envy. Just go away!"

Colin decided to leave his Colin alone, but if he did, they might not be friends anymore so he walked to the swing and held Mary hands. "My dear cousin, please let us be friends again. I apologize for the vile words I said."

Colin said this so gentile and kind that Mary forgave him; she quickly wiped away her tears. They not knowing that Dickon on the other hand was watching them. Question in his mind what Colin had done to Mary to make her cry. He came out of the garden. "Hello master Colin and Miss Mary."

"Dickon, you were here the whole time?" Mary asked.

"Aye, miss Mary, thy sorry to give thee a fright." Dickon said in a thick Yorkshire accent. Mary heart seemed to be pounding so quickly and Colin noticed the change in Mary as she became more girly and flirtatious around Dickon.

Colin looked up and tried to earn their attention. "Uhmmm, I'm still here you know" he said to both Mary and Dickon. Mary and Dickon slightly embarrassed of their obvious feelings looked away and gave their attention to Colin.

"So Dickon, I was thinking if you could teach me how to ride a pony since I have never been on one."

"umm, sure mast' Colin, me think is abou' time thee learned to ride one anyway," Dickon replied.

Mary knew what Colin was up to. He was trying to get Dickon to stay away from Mary as much as possible. Mary threw one of the most horrible glares she could. Colin noticed it and thought in his mind how Mary was so contrary.

Now one day when Colin went to town with his father Archie, Mary had the chance to go to the garden. There she gazed at Dickon working. He was so fine. With his strawberry red-hair, and eyes as blue and pure as when dawn hits in the morning, she melted. Dickon turned around to find Mary gazing at him. It was weird house he always knew Mary presence. Mary was put in an awkward situation and quickly turned around to hide her blush. She knew she couldn't hide her feelings for him any more. She had to tell him.

"Dickon, I have something to say" ……..

**Sorry it is a little short. What is Mary going to tell Dickon? How would Dickon respond? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Please review.**** I am an awful writer so I need your help.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, Mrs. Mary. What does thee has to say?" Dickon asked with great interest.

"I have been having feelings for you lately. Feelings that makes my heart pounds faster." Mary confessed.

It seemed as if time stood still. Dickon stood there speechless. He had noticed the sensation of feelings around them but he thought it was only him. He had accepted that Mary would never like him more than a friend. Only in his fantasy that was true but now this was reality and Mary did like him. His eyes were gleaming with exotic tears of joy.

"Do you like me too, Dickon?" Mary asked.

"Oh Mrs. Mary,Thee has always have and thee shall always will!" Dickon admitted happily.

Mary was filled with joy. They embraced each other as if they were the happiest people on the earth while not noticing that Colin had returned and had went to the garden straight to smell the earthly flowers of his mother. He saw everything that had happened. A sudden patch of vain was pounding on his forehead. Why couldn't he have what he desired? The only two women he cared for, Mary and his mother were gone out of his hand like the wind blowing the sand away from your palms. A sudden tear drop rustled from his eyes. His note was watery. He closed the gate of the garden slowly and walked back to the castle.

"young man, where have you been!" Mrs. Medlock shouted as she saw him. Colin didn't have time for her shenanigan and bumped her out of his way running upstairs and locking his door. If he couldn't have what he have the only two people he wanted, why should he consist to live

**On the next time, will Colin commit suicide? Find to watch out. I still suck at stories so please review. Sorry if this was short. I just don't feel like writing that much. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Dickon, did you hear that? It seems as if someone was here" Mary said to Dickon

"Yes, Ms Mary, thy has begun to think that too. Perhaps Master Colin was here." Dickon responded, agreeing with her.

"Oh, no! If Colin just heard or saw what has happened, trouble might come. I've got to go, now" Mary exclaimed, quickly run out of the garden with her golden hair blowing out. Dickon on the other hand was confused why trouble would come if Colin had seen them. He decided to call after Mary

" Mary, please wait!" He yelled after her. But by that time, Mary had already reached the castle and could not hear Dickon's call.

"Young lady!, Do not run in the castle!" Medlock exclaimed.

"Move out of the way, Medlock!" Mary exclaimed, pushing Medlock out of the way.

"Despicable children." Medlock muttered to herself. She had had enough of people pushing out of the way.

Meanwhile, Mary ran upstairs and silently came to a halt when she reached Colin's door. She slowly opened the door. When she walked in she saw a horrible sight! Colin was lying on the floor. He had white substance around his mouth. It seemed as if he was unconscious.

"Colin!" Mary yelled running to him. "Colin, wake up, wake up, please wake up!" She cried, shaking him constantly. She quickly ran downstairs and went to Medlock.

"What do you want, child" Medlock, who was annoyed said.

"It is Colin, I found him in his room and he is unconscious! Hurry, we must go to him"

"Oh no !" Medlock exclaimed. This time it was her who ran up those stairs. She barged into Colin's room and when she saw the sight, she gasped... "Go and get Martha to call the doctor, quick!" She said shaking. She knew Mr. Archibald would not be please once he found out what had happened.

Mary ran down the hall and went to Martha's room.

"Martha, quick, it's Colin, He is unconscious. Medlock said to call the doctor." Mary said .

"Oh no Ms Mary, Thee shall call the doctor Right away." Martha replied.

Mary ran again to Colin's room. By the time she had got there, Medlock had placed Colin on the bed, putting a cold towel on his forehead while waiting for the arrival of the doctor.

Mary went over to Colin and grabbed his unusually cold hands. She had tears in her eyes. Somehow knowing that she was the cause of what had happened to her dear cousin made her sadder. She knew that if the doctor hadn't arrived soon, her dear cousin was going to die.

Minutes later, for what seemed like an eternity to Mary, the doctor arrived in his black carriage. He had white hair with a long mustache and a brief case which might have had the hospital tools in them. The servants escorted him to Colin's room and the doctor walked up to him.

He examined the Substance around Colin's mouth.

"It's poison" He announced.

"But who would poison Colin?" Medlock asked.

"Looking at the scene and the way The poison is positioned around his mouth, I think this a suicide attempt" The doctor said.

"A suicide attempt!" They all exclaimed, all except but Mary. She had already known that this was a suicide attempt.

"What can you do to keep him alive?" Medlock asked, she was starting to grow even more worried.

"I am going to give him a medicine called fluidcide. That should clear out the poison" He'll be okay. If we had waited too long, he would have died."

The doctor injected the Fluidcide into Colin's body. Soon he started to wake up.

"Oh Master Colin!" Everyone exclaimed. Relieved that he hadn't died, they all hugged him, all except of Mary.

Mary slowly backed out of the room and ran downstairs. She was traumatized of what had just happen. She knew that if she continued being with Dickon, he cousin would die.

With this thought in Mind tears came out of her eyes. No matter how much she wanted to be with Dickon, she knew she had to end things with him.

She walked to the garden and opened the door. She couldn't tell Dickon tell Dickon the truth of why she couldn't be with him anymore. She decided to lie, the worse possible lie ever.

With tears in her eyes, she saw Dickon. Dickon concerned ran to hug her but Mary quickly Back away.

Confused, Dickon looked at Mary with a question in his eyes.

"We cannot be together… we cannot be together because I do not love you anymore." Mary said to Dickon. The pain in her chest was unbearable. She then left the garden, the garden that had a broken Dickon inside…

**PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON FANFICTION SO FORGIVE ME IF IT IS NOT GOOD. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 . Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. So busy. Well here and please comment to tell me what you think.

"_Drip, Drip…" It's so cold, so dark….where am I? where is everyone…..wait….who is there…Dickon? Dickon! Wait, wait! Don't leave!...(silence…eternal silence)_

"Ring!" Mary's alarm clock blast, waking her from the vague dream. It has been two days since Colin's suicide attempt. She's locked herself in her room, ignoring everyone and everything, only going out to eat. She knows that Medlock and the others are confused and worried about her sudden remoteness, however she doesn't care. Nothing can change the look on Dickon's face when she told him that she no longer loved him. It was like he had been hit with a thousand stones, breaking and ripping every piece of him, and the worst thing is...she left him there…alone… in that garden, where her icy words had made it into an arctic.

In..out..in..out..she breathed. It was the only thing she did to control her tormenting anger. Her anger at everything in the world, her anger at Colin, whom had been the result of all this, and mainly of all, her anger at herself. She could had said something else, something else to Dickon, perhaps saying that her uncle did not permit them to be together, at least it wouldn't hurt him as much, but no, she knew Dickon would have fought for them to be together, so the ultimate lie of her not loving him anymore was the only way.

"Knock, Knock," someone knocked her door. She lifted her head slowly up from her thoughts hoping it would not be Martha, surely Martha knew by now what she had done to Dickon, and surely Martha hated her.

She answered, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Ma'dam, Noelle, Mrs. Medlock ordered me to get you out of your room," The new young maid said.

"Go away…I'm not getting out…" Mary answered wearily but the maid had heard her.

Sighing the maid started turning away but..

"Wait, have you heard or seen Dickon?" Mary asked the made anxiously.

"No madam, no one has heard of him since Master Colin's incident. He no longer comes to the garden anymore," the maid answered respectfully.

"What about Martha?"

"Madam, Martha has been…Umm…Sick and was transferred to her house for the meanwhile to rest there," said the maid.

Sighing Mary said "Very well, thank you, you may take your leave now." With that the maid left, leaving Mary once again in an aurora of peace. That was soon interrupted however. Ms. Medlock soon barged into her room angrily.

"Get up child! You have been in your room enough!" she said grabbing Mary's arm and dragging her into the corrider. Mary started struggling to push Medlock off.

"Let go off me!" she yelled.

"No! enough is enough, I do not know what is wrong with you nor do I care to know, however it is my responsibility to look after you as ordered by your uncle, I would not tolerate you locking yourself in your UNCLE'S house!"

Mary did not obliged to any of the words Medlock said managed to struggle even harder. Soon, the maids were surrounding the corridor, looking at the scene that was taking hold. Then Colin soon joined the party.

"What is going on here?" he asked, getting a death glare from Mary,

"Look what you have done now child, you woke up Master Colin, are you happy for yourself? Huh?" Medlock solicited. That question snapped something in Mary. Making her anger that she was trying to cool for so long blaze with fire.

"It's always about Colin! Everything is always about Colin with you guys, Master Colin this, Master Colin that, if Colin does not have his way, all hell breaks lose huh?" she yelled. Then she turned to Colin, smirking…"You happy now? He's no longer mine. That is what you wanted right, well have me now!" she yelled angrily, then she started running away from them, leaving them with an incredulity face on each one of them, all except of Colin, whose face was emotionless from an emotion that he couldn't quite trigger. Whatever though…Mary needed to get out of there…and she needed to get out of there fast….

Run..she told herself….run….she thought as a single drop of tear ran down her face….falling and flying away to the now darkening sky…..

Well that was is. Please I'm progressing so cope with me. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think


End file.
